A Pretty Little Vacation
by Asweet
Summary: The couples had made lots of things to get this trip, the girls had planned this for months, and now, the day has come, they will get in a plane, and get A Pretty Little Vacation, but, what will happen if in one of the locations, A takes control of them, what will they do? Will they go home? Or will they stay to live the dream?
1. Chapter 1

**A Pretty Little Vacation**

**Chapter 1**

**_Hanna's POV _**

Here we are, the Philadelphia Airport, ready to go into our planes, to Europe, Baby! Its crazy, the girls and me have planned this long time ago, just us, our bed buddies and food. At first, my mom said it was a crazy idea, but, she would let me go if I pay the trip by myself,you know, just my part, but Caleb said that his mom would pay our parts, so here we are! Aria and Ezra, well, they worked too much to get the money, Aria's parent would never pay a trip to all Europe with Ezra, maybe with just the girls they will, but with Ezra never. Ezra talked to his mother, and his mother was so, crazy, will be the word, so Aria and Ezra worked to get the money to go. Spencer and Toby, Spencer's parents of course paid their trip, they got money to give to all the town. Emily and Alison, Alison's Dad paid anything for her daughter, and Emily's Mom, said it was okay, Emily had somemoney, so she used it, and the half of it, her mother paid it, so we could all go. Im glad we can! Right now, we are infront of our plane, ready to start our one month vacation!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! The first formal chapter will start this weekend ;)

**Kisses,**

**-A **

_(for Asweet, not for A :p )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer POV**  
The day has come, we are boarding the plane, the best thing, it's that my mom gave me money to go on vacations with the girls and their bed buddies! Isnt that crazy?!

"Passengers of plane number 729 please report to the boarding desk" a lady said

"That's us!" I told the girls

When we got there, it was crazy, they were looking for me this lady was saying -anyone named Spencer? Spencer Hastings?- so i run to her, worried and asked what happend, she told me to follow her, so i told the girls to follow me.

"We are here" she said, we were in front of a deluxe plane, like a private jet.

"There must be a mistake" Hanna, excited said

"Surpriseeeeeeeeee!" My parents scream

"Mom?Dad? You did this? For me? THANKS!" I told them

"Yes, it will be your birthday when you are away, so we got you all a surprise, but wait for it, there will be more surprises in the trip!" Melissa said

"Now, go board your plane!" Dad said

••••••••••

"Welcome to your plane, miss" the lady #1 said

"Want something to eat? We got a big buffet over there" she said, pointing at the buffet, and then, out of nowhere there was a Hanna running over the buffet. We all started to laugh

"What? Im hungry!" Hanna screamed

"Hello hungry, im Caleb" her bed buddie said, and we all started to laugh again, this will be a good trip!

**HEY GUYS! Here's the first chapter! I will update asap! Love you, R&amp;R (read and review)**

**Btw, my chapters are short, but i will try to make them longer ;)**

**Kisses,**

**A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanna's POV**

"Hello Hungry, Im Caleb" oh my god, did he just said that?!

"Sorry, sorry, i apologize" Caleb said, with his puppy face, i think he saw my anger at my face, i cant eat or what? I just made a *you will pay later* smile

"So, changing of theme, i will repeat the guide to our vacations, okay?" Spencer said, we all planned this trip, but she planned it with every detail she could

"Okay" we all said in unison

"First, Europe, but i will not say all the countries, because i will never end, then Hawaii, Orlando and to finish the trip good, Vegas" She said

"With what country of Europe we will start?" Aria said

"Italy" Spencer's bed buddie, aka Toby said

"How do you know?" I asked

"Well, if your girlfriend is crazy repeating everyday the places we will visit..." he said

"That's right, you got a point" Caleb said

...

"Aria?"

"Yes?" she said

"Are you happy to go to Iceland again?"

"Not really"

"Why not?" i asked her, it was crazy, i would be happy to go back to my home for one year

"Lets say i had a boyfriend there" Uh oh, there's the problem, then, i would not be glad to go back

"But, we will not see him, we dont have time to make an extra thing, Spencer said so" i said

"Yea, im happy about that, but with the time, i will hate her for it" She said

...

"Everyone please put your seatbelts and turn off your phones, tablets or computers" The pilot said

"You are going to take an 8 hours airplane to Italy, have a nice flight"

We are all at the couch, watching TV, Spencer and Toby are playing scrabble, and from sudden Emily runs to the bathroom looking like she is going to puke

"Em?!" Alison screams

"OMG! Em are you alright? You left vomit all the way to the bathroom" Aria says

"Im alright, just me and airplanes do not like each other, i forgot i pass the first hour of the flights always throwing up, sorry" She says

"Its okay, i can stay here with you if you want" Alison offers, while Em pukes again

"No, i know if someone watch *puke* then they will start throwing up with me" she says

"Yep, that's me, i will just go back to the guys before i start throwing up too" I said

...

It has passed almost 8 hours, Em stopped throwing up, i puke one time, Spencer is still playing games with Toby, Aria and Ezra are eating themselves, like, literally they are eating a piece of cake from the buffet from each other hands, Me, well, im looking throught magazines with Ali, and Caleb is asleep, im just waiting that we arrived to our destiny call, and i feel like it passed for ever! Then, Ezra and Aria start to make out infront of Spencer and Toby, lool, you should see their faces, i should step in, yes, i will make them a favor

"Guys, there arent rooms here, wait till we get a hotel room, please!" I shout, omg, really you should see spencer and toby's face they are like so traumated, and then, the call i have been waiting is about to pass! I can feel it

"We arrived to our destiny, please wait untill the ladies tell you to take your suitcase, and stay at your sit, please" YAS! I just started to dance like a crazy girl

"Hanna! They said to sit down until they told you!" Spencer screams

"Sorry" i say, with my shut up face

"You may now leave the plane, thanks for letting us take you to all the world" The pilot starts to say

We just leave, get our suitcase, and get in a cab to the Hotel, this will be a good trip.

...

Spencer just gave every of us the key to our rooms, i was entering, when i saw a note and a presidential suite infront of me

_Hey Honey!_

_If you are looking at this note right now, it means the plan just worked out! The parents got incharge of the hotels, so we got the best hotel for you and Caleb, even Caleb mom helped on this! Have a good trip, and, pass this to Caleb now, please, i need to tell him something by letter, because, im too good to tell him in person..._

_Btw, love you Hanna, Have Fun_

_-Your Mom_

_Caleb, you are the love of my daughter, if you two have, you know what im referring to, use freaking protection, if you get her pregnant or something happens to her, i will not forgive you! Jk i will forgive you, but please use protectiooon! Have fun! Btw, your mother left this note underneath_

_Caleb, i love you a lot, i know you didnt have the best childhood, but you have a good girl besides you, she loves you, and she is the perfect girl for you, she can give you the best of the rest of your life, you know you have my help for anything you want, i want you to have a perfect life, so i made a little changes with the trip you and your friends are taking, just a few ;)_

_-Love Mom_

Omg this letters are soo sweet! Sorry Caleb, i read them all, but, they are soo sweet, just the letter my mom wrote to caleb, omg she is scaring the hell out of me! I need to tell the girls right now! Oh, first let me pass the letter to caleb, right!

"Sweetie, my mom and your mom wrote this to you, i will just go to get the girls and see if they got the same room" I said, passing him the letter, but first, i will take a look to our room, it has a perfect bath tub! Yees i loovee them! What? A door? i will open it, yees!

"Anyone here?" I ask, and enter to a room that is almost the same like ours

"Han?" Aria asks

"OMG! Our Rooms are connected! Did you got a note too?!" I tell her

"Yeees! One is from my mom...and just one from my mom...that sounded so baad, it sounded better in my mind, sorry" She says

"What it says?!"

"It says that she's okay with out relationship, you know, mine and Ezra, but my dad isnt, so she, made a little sneak out to make this come true! Im soo happy han!"

"Meee toooo! I got a note from my mom and caleb's mom too! But, need to goo, i will go and check with the others! See ya for dinner!"

"Bye Han!"

Okay, so this door connects to Aria, and this one? I will open it, maybe it's a buffet! I open the door with happiness, but when i saw i just walked to our room again, that door connects to Spencer and Toby for sure,because the room was heating up, luckily they didnt saw me walk there, they were just about to take clothes off and im thinking that maybe one of the two doors connect to Emily and Alison for sure! This trip is just soo great, and it just started!

**Wuhuuuu! Loved this chapter! Loved to write it! Hope you guys like it too! Leave a Review and maybe a like ;) Thanks to everyone ****that is ****reading ****this!**

**Kisses**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4

Aria's P.O.V

There is this mysterious door at my room, the first one was the one that connected to Hanna and Caleb, this one should connect to? I will go and discover!

"Hi stranger that is staying here!" I scream

"Aria! You scared the crap out of me!" Emily says, running towards me, and Alison behind her

"Oh, so this door connects to you girls!"

"I think so!" Alison says, but i need to go, it's almost 11 pm, i really need to go to sleep, i really do

"Well, sorry girls, cant stay anylonger, im almost sleeping everywhere i sit, see you tomorrow!"

I will just go to the lobby to get a little dinner, i didnt ate anything

...

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

I have this song stuck at my mind! Wait a minute, i just passed the buffet, that's my fault, i was not paying attention, nevermind, i really need some sleep, i was grabbing my muffin, when my phone sounds, i have a new message, im still thinking maybe A came to the trip, maybe A will ruin this trip, im scared, i think, so i grab a plate, and lots of muffins, and run to my bedroom, i open the door like a crazy, and i think i even woke up Ezra

"Sorry" i whisper him

"It's okay, i wasnt asleep anyway" He sure wasnt asleep, of course he was asleep, i saw him

"Oh, okay, want a muffin? Brought a lot"

"No thanks..." He just fell asleep, when i decide i should really check that message

**Spence Send at 11:35 from Italy**

_Anyone of you the one that entered my room?_

**_Em Send at 11:38_**

_Not me_

**_Ali Send at 11:40_**

_Me neither_

Thanks god! I really though there was lots of A message in my phone, but it just Spence and the girls, so i just answer it

**_Aria Send at 11:54_**

_I didnt, you should ask Hanna, she was making a hotel tour -.-_

**_Spence Send at 11:55_**

_Hanna? I know you are seeing this!_

**_Han Send at 11:56_**

_Sorry, i did enter at the perfect time, you were just about to take the clothes off, btw, so you did hear or __see me?_

**_Em Send at 11:57_**

_Awkward_

**_Spence Send at 11:59_**

_I didnt, Toby hear something move by the door you entered...And Em, sshuutt upp!_

**_Aria Send at 12:00_**

_Just go to sleep everyone!_

...

I was trying to be awake, when i notice Ezra isnt at the bed, and there is a loud sound kicking at our door, so i just go to the door to yell at the person who is doing that, and in my way, i see Ezra is getting ready to go to breakfast

"Hey" i say

"Good Morning!" He tells me

"Good Morning too hun!"

"I will just go and check that sound that has been going for like 5 minutes" I tell him, while going to the door

"SHUT UP!" I scream, when i notice is just Alison

"Someone woke up in a bad humor" She says

"Well, someone woke me up" I tell her

"Sorry, i really need to get Hanna, she is letting me borrow one of her earings"

"Just go to her room, i need to get ready for a new day!"

She gets what she wants, and then goes back to her room, i fix my hair, put some clothes on and get outside of our rooms, just like Spencer told us, and as i walk out of the room, i just know we are late, everyone is just looking at us like they are so angry, especially Hanna, she has her -hurry up, im hungry- face

"Sorry, sorry, just tell us what we will do for the day"

"Okay, first, we are going to have breakfast at the buffet of the hotel, then we will go to Manarola, a little town that they say its so beautiful, then we will go to the Tower of Pisa, then to Pompeii, then we will got to eat at someplace close to the Coliseum, becase then we will go to the Coliseum, then we will go to the Venice, and spend there the afternoon, until 7:00, then we will come here, change to swimsuits, and go to the hotel's pool! Anyone is excited for the last part like me?!" She screams

"I aaaam! I aaaam!" Em screams, of course, she loves to swim!

"Let's go to breakfast!" Hanna screams, running towards the big elevator

"Okay" Caleb says

...

We went to Manarola, its cute and all, but i love more the Tower of Pisa, then we went to Pompeii, and Spencer almost looked like she was a little girl, she loves everything that has to do with the Geek Mythology, and, that's something i didnt know about her, but, Pompeii should be something related to Greek, i think. Right now we are at the Coliseum, we are eating some pizza!

"I love this pizza!" Hanna says, while her and Caleb eat a pizza like the Lady and the Tramp movie, its cute, i think, then Spencer and Toby are eating salad, Alison is eating salad too, and Em is eating pasta, im just eating lots of bread, and sometimes, i eat from Ezra's pasta too, its too delicious!

"Okay guys, hurry up! We are going to the coliseum! And then to Venice!" Spencer says, again

...

We went to all Venice and all the Coliseum too, we are getting in our swimsuits and we agreed to meet at the hotel's pool..

"Wooooow! Look who has bikini body!" Ezra says, while i hit him, and we move to the hotel's pool, this time will be a good timeee! I love pools, and having the girls and their couples, it will be amazing, i swear to god, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison will have cute bikinis too, but i think Hanna will have it better, she loves bikinis!

...

**Kisses**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily's POV**

I just love this bikini! I think it soo cute! Im so used to use my swimsuit that is my uniform at the team, that i never get to use my bikinis!

"Ali? Are you ready?" I ask

"Yea, if you want go wait for me with the others at the hall!"

"Okay!" I answer, while walking outside the room

"Hey guys!" I scream, like, really scream

"Wooow! What happened? Are you okay or what?!" Toby says, trying to be funny

"Ha-Ha-Ha" i tell him, in a shut up mode, when Ali comes out of the room, and we all go to the pool

... (at the pool)

"OMG GUYS!" Hanna screams

"Hanna? are you okay?!" I scream to her

"YES! BUT LOOK AT THE WAAAAATEEEER!" she screams like a little girl

"IT CHANGES OF COLOR!" She screams again

"WOW! MY CHILDHOOD DREAM CAME TRUE!" Caleb says, joking

"Shut up Caleb!" Hanna tells him, while Aria is conecting the radio, to put some music

"What music?" She says

"Dear Future Husband!" Hanna tells

"No! Put Applause by Lady Gaga!" Ali screams

"Maybe I'm an albatraoz!" Caleb says

"Bang Bang!" I tell her

"NOO! Better, hm, Talk Dirty to me!" Toby says

"OMG Guys! Shut up! I will just make a list with the songs in my iphone!" Aria says

"Okay" Hanna says, happy

"Guys, move! I will diveeee iiin!" I screaam, while throwing myself to the pool, but i stay underwater, and see Aria is outside the water, so i can just put infront of her and scream, i will go and make her scream, yes i wil, when i start to hear

"Omg guys! And Em?" Hanna says

"Omg who of us know how to swim better to get Em?!" Ali screams

"Well, in fact Emily, but, she's the one that we have to save so..." Toby says

"Spencer knows!" Aria says, because its true, im the sporty one, but Spencer is next at the sporty line

"Okay, but..." Spencer says

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I scream, while going out of the water, making Aria throw herself to the floor, withour even screaming

"LOL Aria! Are you okay?" I tell her, laughing, Aria has something very strange, she doesnt scream when someone scares her, she just throws herself to the floor.

"Em! You scared the crap out of me!" She says

We were just swimming and all, singing, playing, when i hear Aria scream

"We are still here Hanna!" Thanks god she said that, Hanna and Caleb where almost making out in the pool, lool!

"Sorry!" She screams back, when, the lights go off...

**Okay, so, i know this chapter is way to small, it just haves 500 words, and it should have 1000, but i didnt have time this week to update, but really wanted to, so i did this one! I will try to update this week, because the last one i was in exams, yes, not in spring break, my spring break is the next week, so i will try to update more, love you guys and thanks for the views!**

**Btw, Lucy Hale, the actress that is Aria Montgomery at PLL, has this strange (but for me cool xD) thing, that if you scare her, she will just fall to the ground, withouth even screaming, that's why i wanted to scare Aria xD AND a lot of people have been asking me things (in pm) like "So ali and em are a couple or?" sorry if sometime in the story I put them or looked like a couple, they are NOT a couple (for now :p) right now they are the ones left from the group without a bed buddie, so they are staying at the same room as friends, AND they protect each other more than the others, like Ezra doesnt protect Caleb, he does but not that much, Alison and Emily protect each other like Ezra protects Aria, because they're the ones that does not have a couple, but maybe i can make them a couple later ... :p**

**Kisses**

**-A**


	6. Authors Note

Guys, this aren't good news, the thing is...

Im finishing this story...

BUT WE STILL GOT LIKE 10 CHAPTERS LEFT!

Jk, im not finishing the story, but yes! Im back! So i will update tomorrow, and, btw, we got 1k of views! So, without you, this will not be anything, continue to comment, review, vote and read!

Love you lots


End file.
